User talk:Lenopow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mount and Blade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Camp page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Carralpha (Talk) 20:32, 11 October 2009 Requested items Yesterday you made some requests on the page (Someone please post my requested items!!!!). However, I am not sure exactly what you want me to do, since your page isn't very clear. Do you want me to do one (or more) of the following: #Put a picture of my in-game character or my castle on my userpage, and have all users do the same on their userpages. #On each of the articles on lords, put an image of them and their castles. #Something else. I may put a picture of my character on my user page, although I am not sure if I will since I have a lot of characters (I need them so that I can playtest the characters). For the other users, they can put pictures on if they wish, but they do not have to - their userpage is their own personal space to describe themselves. You will find that most of the articles on in-game lords have pictures of them, and the ones that don't will have pictures added soon. It is impossible to put on pictures of their castles, since the lands they get are randomised at the start of each game so are different for each player. Tell me if you want me to do something else entirely. P.S. Please do not create new articles if you want to talk to a user. The articles are used for the purposes of describing the game. If you want to talk to me or any other user, please use the appropriate talk page. The page which you created will be deleted, but I will tell other users (through their talk pages) what you would like them to do. Carralpha 17:23, October 13, 2009 (UTC) My reply on your talk page Ok. I was not planning on doing much on WF&S at this point, mainly due to the limited cheats, but there is still things to do for Warband as well. I still have to finish reworking the castle articles and that Shields article is in grim need of an overhaul. A note on your NPC work though, assuming you didn't already think of this; if you enable Edit Mode, you can access all the stats for any NPC in the game, as well as get a good image of them (albeit, with a mediocre backdrop). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Real Leaders That will probably be useful for a Historic section on their profiles. Perhaps we should make a Wikipedia template that links to their articles on Wikipedia. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :I made a new template which I think will work. On the articles that have corresponding articles on Wikipedia, just add to the page. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll have to figure out how to make it so you can manually enter any title you want. Unfortunately, I am no expect on this stuff. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:30, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :I think it is optimizable now. To use your page title, just write , but if Wikipedia has a different name, then write . I've changed the instructions on the template page as well. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:03, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. I've given you and Tephra the rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Chat Um, ok... how? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Title Logo I added "Wiki" to the end, but now it is too long to use, as the maximum length is 250px and the old one was already 250px. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Template I finished a template for us. You can stick in on your user page if you want by adding . Doing so will also automatically add your name to the "Administrators" category. If you think it could be improved in any way, just let me know. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 11:54, October 14, 2011 (UTC) News image Can you please change back the main image? The new one is boring and has awful pixelation. The winged horsemen or Togniem images convey at least some action and aren't such an eye-sore. Bandits Why did you delete the Bandits and Brigands pages? If these are units, they should exist. You say the Bandit unit should be on the Bandits page? Why? All the other bandit types have their own pages. I think we should restore those pages... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:57, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Wiki ownership I saw your welcome message to Kenji_03, I'd like to point out that wiki "adoption" is not literal. We are not here to stake ownership and run this wiki as we see fit. Our jobs are less like dictators and more like janitors with keys to every room for the purpose of maintenance. Don't confuse responsibility with power, and try to not think of this wiki as "yours". [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:20, October 18, 2011 (UTC) You are wrong, we do not, and cannot "own" the wiki. According to Wikia: "The wikis are owned by the communities. No one user owns any wiki on Wikia. Founders are those who requested a wiki be created, but ownership of that wiki resides with the community as a whole, not only with the founder." [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:29, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Poll It susprised me to see how many responses we got already. Not sure why you excluded the Rhodoks though. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:27, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Young Leaders Where do you find images of the monarchs in their younger days? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 11:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC) So you created those images yourself... that's not really game content then, it's modified game content. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Looks like you changed some of their hair and beard styles as well. Nevertheless, "mostly official" is not official, you are undeniably adding modified game content to the articles. In my opinion, this is as legitimate as if I were to make a mod for Mount&Blade in which I wrote back stories for the monarchs about the days of their youth and then added those stories to the articles. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:34, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Obviously that would be wrong, but that is not the issue here. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I will do that, but I was not trying to make a big deal out of it, I just wanted you to understand why they were not ideal additions to the wiki. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:12, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Users Indeed, it just shows our efforts in making this wiki a useful tool is not going to waste. I tried getting the wiki to send me a daily report on how many people view it, but that was about a week ago and I haven't received any reports yet. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:14, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the polls, I think we should come up with a schedule as to when we put up new polls. For instance, the 20th of every month or such. I think once a month is a reasonable timeframe as it can be updated frequently enough that it won't get stale, but infrequent enough that we won't get weary of changing it constantly. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:19, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Team I disagree, I think two admins is more than enough to run a wiki this small. We even get virtually no vandalism here, a luxury many wikis would yearn for. If we get another dozen active users, perhaps we could consider it at that point, but currently, there is no need. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 07:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat and other stuff We live in different time zones, so chatting is usually impossible. You can, however, leave a message on my talk page and I'll do my best to repond in a timely fashion. Also, I'm not telling anyone how to run this wiki. I'm but a simple editor, and as an admin you must know that I have no such authority. Nevertheless, I'm trying to suggest the best way to expand this wiki so it would be comprehensible both to users and editors. Otherwise we run the risk of stepping on each other's toes and editing in a conflicting manner. Mind you that my suggestions are nothing new and are merely a longwinded rephrase of what is said in one of the wiki's first pages. Vae Victis 15:47, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Polls The problem is that it will start becoming bothersome to update it so frequently. Currently it is something new, so it is more or less interesting to come up with new poll questions and such, but after doing them for awhile, I think it will soon lose its appeal. That's why I think they should be spaced out to once a month. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 15:30, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ah, nice to see there are people on this wiki again. I was somewhat thrown into a b'crat position, and unfortunately I am no longer able to play m&b ^.^ I usually hang around the Combat Arms Wiki. If you need anything, really, anything at all. Feel free to just leave me a message. I see my skin is kind of outdated now ._> H Fern [talk] 17:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC) If you have any technical questions I'm always here. I love mediawiki and am currently developing a super secret haxor extension for it. --H Fern [talk] 23:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Achievements I am enabling Achievements, these may get more people to make more edits on this wiki. I'll be making custom images for them too. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:56, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Competitive is good, it gets the editors motivated, and if they make start making stupid edits for points, we suspend them for a week. However, I doubt that will happen. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Wiki views I finally got a log of how many views this wiki got. It is supposed to be daily, I don't know why it took so long to get one, and it doesn't say what day it is for either. Anyway, this is the log: "Today Mount and Blade Wiki was viewed by 10702 people." [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:01, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :We're losing popularity... *Today Mount and Blade Wiki was viewed by 8061 people. *Today Mount and Blade Wiki was viewed by 7173 people. *Today Mount and Blade Wiki was viewed by 3158 people. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I'm deactivating the daily emails for wiki visitors, these are stats are hardly reliable as you can plainly see from the last three days: *Today Mount and Blade Wiki was viewed by 4072 people. *Today Mount and Blade Wiki was viewed by 0 people. *Today Mount and Blade Wiki was viewed by 4378 people. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 01:38, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Polish and stuff You mean where it normally says how long ago there were uploaded? I didn't see it. Also, unrelated, when using the Wiki template, you only need to write , no need to include the whole thing as . [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:36, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Main page Why did you remove the helping out section? If you wanted to have a blogs section, why not add to rather than replace? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:51, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Mercenary camps The Mercenary Camp article is way too short, I was going to expand it, but I don't know anything about Mercenary Camps. I assume they are invisible like Bandit Camps, which need to be discovered, since I've never actually seen one. Ironically, the article gives me too little information to know where to go to find the information I need to include in the article. The picture there is also too dark and needs to be replaced with a daytime shot. Anyway, this isn't a high priority, but it kind of annoyed me that after reading the article, I knew nothing more about a topic that I knew nothing about (I literally did not even know they existed until I found the picture while categorizing images). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 08:42, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, I didn't even realize I was looking for them in Warband instead of WF&S... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:02, November 24, 2011 (UTC) LOL hey, you like modifying my posts and deleting them, but i just wonder why you deleted my cheat list, just wondering, im not angry just a bit worried that every post i make you modify it. Homepage HEY GUY TRY THIS ON UR HOMEPAGE Hello World \setupcolors state=start \framed backgroundcolor=green, offset=1cm {hello world!} i put it on my website and got 500 more people on my website, Help Please help, my computer conked out just as my game was autosaving. This meant that when I loaded up Fire and Sword again the saved game was blank. The only thing it said was Day:0 (0:00) incrct file type. Is there anyway to recover my file? If there is please help. Olivert8 18:16, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Absence Don't worry about it, I can take care of this wiki alone, although I'm not alone since I made User:Flaviojs an admin to help with css. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was wanting to start to add the different mount and blade warband mods onto the wiki. I need you to make a section for it so that people can start to add them. It would be helpful if you could make one for the orginal, warband and then fire and sword. Thanks Seriz 13:19, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey I just got adding lots of mods to the list and I will start to add articals and link them to the list when i'm done. Azgad Your sections were missing line breaks. If you put A section in the middle of a line, it won't work. It has to start on a new line. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:55, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Also, could you give your images more suitable names? Long strings of code are annoying to work with. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:58, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Inactive user I've removed the Admin template from your user page since you have decided to be inactive. This is just to prevent people from asking you for help as the template suggests. Should you choose to return, you can just add the template back again. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:35, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmmm So what is this Wiki about - is this some platformed game? It's quite interesting. HiddenVale (talk) 03:05, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Article comments? Why did you enable commenting on articles? Articles already have talk pages, commenting on articles looks really sloppy and unprofessional. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:07, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Never mind, we've already getting vandalism in the article comments, I'm disabling it again. If you want them enabled for some reason, I'll hear you out, but otherwise it is just an extra hassle I don't want to put up with and it makes the wiki look messy. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 08:43, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Bannerlord It's about time... Anyway, concerning the article, I made a few minor changes, but I don't really think all those extra sections that say nothing yet is known are necessary. New sections can be added when something actually is known. Going by what is known though, the article would be quite short (which is not to be unexpected at this point), so in comes the ability to say a lot of words without saying much at all. Also, the information that had been on the Mount&Blade 2 page could be incorporated as well. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:30, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Responses Wikia and the TaleWorlds forums are the only places I use the name Tephra. I will not write my Steam name on a public site. I have seen the updated Bannerlords page, I also noticed they say Three factions and talk about the emperor of the Calradian Empire. This causes me to wonder if Bannerlords is actually going to be a prequel. I noticed you changed the wiki features to enable message walls, I don't know why you did this and I found it to be annoying, so I disabled it. I would rather you not mess around with the features without discussing it first, especially since you are rarely ever here. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:03, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :I disagree, I think talk pages are easier to use and have better notifications, but maybe it's just because I use the Monobook skin instead of the Wikia abomination. If you really care, I guess you could start a forum topic or blog or something with a poll, but I doubt anyone would answer, we have very little activity here. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:15, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Unreleased Content Template I like your template! It should probably be added to all things related to Bannerlord if anything more of it is released. Callum Bundy (talk) 06:43, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Bannerlord kingdoms I can't really make a call on that until we see how different the new game is, but I'd say my most likely choice would be to have one page and just divide it into subsections for the games. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 11:15, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Help i need to marry!!! *Hi. *I am playing as a female character. And i want to marry a lord of Kingdom of Vaegirs. I have already 73 realation with the marshal, Boyar Valishin and he has no wife but he says My lady, there are other maidens that have captured my heart. And there Is one more lord that i have a realation 32 with bu he says that he doesn't like me. HELP!!! Help!!! *Hi. *I am playing as a female character. And i want to marry a lord of Kingdom of Vageirs. I have already 73 realation with the marshal, Boyar Valishin and he has no wife but he says My lady, there are other maidens that have captured my heart. And there Is one more lord that i have a realation 32 with bu he says that he doesn't like me. HELP!!! ___Reply___ If he says no, it means no. Sorry ;3 Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 23:36, November 5, 2014 (UTC)